


ask me no questions

by someryn



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someryn/pseuds/someryn
Summary: He wants her, and she wants him back. But she needs to pretend, so he lets her. Bella/Paul oneshot. Smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brief little oneshot that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I could conceivably continue it, but I don't have any solid plans to right now, so I hope you enjoy it as it is!

She's leaving Jacob's when he finds her.

Rather, when he _approaches_ her. He always knows where she is now. She could hide in the middle of Siberia and he could follow a straight line to get to her.

He knows she knows what's happened. He's seen in the pack mind that Jacob told her.

He also knows she's scared shitless. That giving in to him means giving up on the leech.

She wants him, maybe almost as much as he wants her, but he knows if he forces her hand too hard, too early, he might not like the result.

So he has to give her an out, to let her place the blame on him. It sounds ridiculous, but he knows it's the truth. Plausible deniability. Ridiculous.

It's a game that she thinks is life or death, but he'll play it with her because it's the only game she knows the rules of.

Which all leads to him intercepting her in the Blacks' front yard two weeks after he met her eyes for the first time. Jacob's already gone, leaving through the back and into the woods for patrol, and she's fumbling in her pocket for the keys to her truck.

She looks up before she could have seen or heard him, because she can sure as shit sense him too, though she's wasted way too much effort over the past weeks trying to hide that she can. Does she think he hasn't talked to Sam or Jared since imprinting?

Then her eyes meet his, and his patience snaps.

He's pressing her against the side of her truck before she can take another breath, and her eyes go wide and don't leave his. The next breath has him with one hand in her hair and the other under her thighs, lifting her up easily so they're close to eye level.

Her heart is racing now, and fuck if he can't smell the reaction his presence brings her. Before he phased he'd always thought it was unfair that you didn't know how turned a girl was unless you had your hand down her panties. Gotta love wolf senses evening out the gender playing field.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks her. No need to say about what.

She shakes her head.

"Good," he says, shifting her weight so that they're pressed even more tightly together. Her legs around his waist tighten, and she doesn't try to get away. He squeezes his hand in her hair, tugging gently. "Because I don't, either."

Then his lips are on hers, and he's not asking, because giving her that power will only make both of them unhappy. Her lips part under his, and when he nips along her bottom lip and begins to trace her mouth with his tongue, she jerks against him - not like she's trying to pull away, but like she's shocked.

He slows down, kissing her more languorously. She'd dated the leech for six months, and they'd never made it to French kissing?

She figures it out pretty quickly, and once they're moving together it's by far the best he's ever had. After a minute she needs to breathe and clearly she's still working on the nose breathing thing, so he lets her break free and trails his lips down her neck.

He hesitates at her pulse point - he wants to mark her as his mate, but more than that he wants to do it while she's on her hands and knees, climaxing around his cock. So he sticks with nipping and sucking her delicate skin, and he smiles against her neck because it's going to be spectacular for showing off the bruises he leaves on her.

He's never been so hard in his life, and he realizes belatedly that her movements against him aren't random - she's squirming and twisting against his erection, pressed between her legs through his shorts.

Grinning, he detaches from her neck and shifts her weight in his hand, sliding her deliberately up and down his length.

She makes a shuddering, gasping sound that, combined with her heat against him, almost makes him come on the spot.

He doesn't ask her if she wants this, because he has no desire to force her to lie.

Because he's learning - she won't say yes, but she won't say no, either. It's chicks like her who confuse the shit out of nice guys.

Good thing he's not a nice guy.

And he gets it, sort of, even if it's a little old-fashioned. She wants it, but she doesn't want to feel bad about wanting it, so she gives that control to him.

He's more than a little bit dominant, so they'll both probably come out happier in the end for it.

"I could take you right here and you'd let me, wouldn't you," he breathes. He twists his hips just right so that his hard-on slides perfectly against her clit and then between her legs.

Her breath hitches, and her fingernails dig into his neck from the tight grip she has on him, and he feels a thrill of victory because she doesn't try to deny it.

He slides his hand down to where they are joined and presses the heel of his hand down hard against her mound.

She makes that gasping sound again, and his cock twitches.

"I could..." He squeezes her tight ass. "Rip these tight fucking jeans off you and pin you over the seat of your truck and take you hard from behind. You'd be tight and hot around my dick and you'd beg me for more."

"Oh my god," she gasps, and he thrusts his hard-on between her parted thighs again.

Then he glances up at the darkening sky. Her dad will expect her at home soon, and he's going to have a much easier time being around to fuck his imprint if her Chief of Police father doesn't want to shoot him on sight.

He'll have to use their time well.

She starts grinding against his hand, purposely this time, and fuck he's going to have to imagine naked old people like a twelve-year-old so he doesn't come in his shorts.

He's never gotten a girl off through her clothes. He chuckles as he imagines all the other weird firsts he and Bella are going to have, since he's already gotten most of the normal ones.

He bites her at the juncture of her neck and shoulder hard as he presses his fingers against her clit, pulling her tighter to balance against one of his thighs so that she has pressure between her legs, too.

"You're going to come for me, aren't you, baby? I know your panties are soaked; I can smell you. You're going to start dripping through your jeans soon."

She mewls, and he slides his fingers against her faster. So the girl likes dirty talk. That's good to know, considering he fucking loves doing it.

"I can tell how much you love this, baby. So hot and needy and desperate."

She shakes her head, clearly past words, as she tilts her head back helplessly against the side of her truck. He can see her pulse pounding in her throat, hear her heart race, feel the twitch of her inner thighs through her jeans. She's trembling on the edge.

He needs to time it just right. "You want this so bad, baby. You _need_ it." She'll beg for it eventually, too, but he's not going to force her to start now. Too soon.

"Come for me, baby," he breathes against her ear just when he feels and hears and sees that she's tipping over the edge, and then he's biting down on her throat again as she starts shaking and thrusting uncontrollably against his hand and thigh.

He keeps sucking and licking her skin as she jolts through her aftershocks, then he presses his hand hard against her mound one more time before she goes limp. She's all glassy eyes and swollen red lips when she finally stares up at him, as if she can't believe what she's done.

He has to get out of here before she starts with the self-recriminations and angst over the leech. He picks her up before she can protest and sets her down in the driver's side of her truck.

He braces himself on the truck frame and leans over her, and her eyes follow his. She's still trying to catch her breath.

Paul already wants to taste her lips again, then her pussy as he feels her clench around his fingers, his mouth on her clit.

But he can't do that yet, so instead he leans down enough to lick the darkest mark at her neck roughly. She shudders. "I'll put my tongue in your cunt next time," he whispers in her ear. "You'll fucking love that, won't you?"

"No," she says weakly, but she can't drag her eyes away from his.

He just grins and jumps down soundlessly, shutting her truck door behind him.

He watches from the woods as she stares down at her shaking hands and then traces her swollen lips and squirms in her wet jeans before her truck finally lurches into motion.

" _Liar_ ," he breathes into the empty night air.


End file.
